Starting Line
Starting Line is the first episode of Hot Wheels Battle Force 5. Summary The episode begins with Vert Wheeler working on a car in his garage. Then he takes it out for a spin on the Salt Flats. However, a police car drives next to him, belonging to Sheriff Johnson. *''Sheriff Johnson: Pull over, Wheeler! Yer speedin'! *''Vert: Sorry Sheriff Johnson, it's not against the law if I'm on the Salt Flats! And according to my speedometer, I'm doing the speed limit! Cactus! *Sheriff Johnson (after hitting the cactus): Wheeler! You're goin' nowhere fast! (cactus falls on his car) D'oh! Then Vert keeps on driving until he notices a tornado-like phenomenon in the distance, unaware that it is a Stormshock leading to another dimension. After entering the portal, Vert wonders where he is, and at first he believes to be dreaming it, but it's all too real. Then Vert notices a voice calling for help. Then we see Sage running with the Battle Key, only to have it stolen by the Vandals. *Sage: Give me back the key, Kalus! *Kalus: The Battle Key belongs to me! *Sage: I will not allow you to destroy anymore worlds! *Kalus: You are the last of your kind, you can do nothing to stop me. However, it is then that Vert intervenes and then Sage grabs the key and Vert opens the door to his car and tells Sage to get in. Then the Vandals give chase, and as they are running from the Vandals, Sage explains to Vert that she is a Sentient and that they are in a Battle Zone. However, Kalus manages to latch on to Vert's car, and then Vert pushes on the accelerator, flipping the Fangore over. Unfortunately, Vert's car starts to break down, but Sage deactivates the cloaking device to the Mobias Command Center in the Battle Zone, allowing Vert's car to get in. Then Sage begins to upgrade Vert's car into a battle machine, and gives Vert a Shocksuit. After the upgrades to Vert's car are completed, he names it the Saber. Then Vert and Sage head out into the Battle Zone to confront the Vandals, though Sage has to stay in Hibernation Mode to conserve energy. Unfortunately, Kalus and his Vandals locate the Mobi and lay waste to it, but the bumbling Sever and Krocomodo inadvertently activate the Mobi's self-destruct system, causing it to explode, and causing Krocomodo and Sever to flee in the process. Meanwhile, Sage and Vert manage to escape the Battle Zone, and then Vert seals the portal from the Battle Zone to Earth. Unfortunately, traveling through the Stormshock weakened Sage, and forced her back into Hibernation Mode. The next day, Sage shows Vert the Hub and introduced him to the Vandals and Sark, who destroyed her homeworld. Though Vert claims he can do it on his own, Sage insists that he needs help. Then Sage sensed a Stormshock opening and then Vert headed out and started to battle the Sark. Meanwhile, on the Salt Flats, the other members of Vert's team, Sherman Cortez, Spinner Cortez, Agura Ibaden, Zoom Takazumi, and Stanford arrive. Back on Sark, Vert manages to get the Battle Key, but the Sark give chase as Vert escapes to Earth. Back on Earth, Stanford is dancing to music from his boombox as Vert comes through the portal with the Sark following him, and then Vert's teammates follow him and easily defeat the robots together. Then Vert brings them back to the Hub, where they get their new vehicles and they will be known as the Battle Force 5. At Zeke's Diner, the team is warned of a Stormshock opening, and they leave the Diner to do their job. Key Events *The Battle Force 5 is formed Trivia *Before Vert's car is upgraded to the Saber, It looks a lot like Vert's old car, Reverb, from AcceleRacers. Quotes *'Vert': These are some hot wheels. later *'Vert': Yep! Definetly hot! a siren *'Sheriff Johnson': Pull over, Wheeler! Yer speeding! *'Vert': Sorry, Sheriff Johnson! It's not against the law if I'm on the Salt Flats!at speedometer''And acording to my speedometer, I'm doin' the speed limit!pointsCactus! *'Sheriff Johnson': Huh? Ah!furiously'' Wheeler, you're goin' nowhere fast!falls on front''D'oh! *'Stanford''': 'oi! Now that's just plain rude! Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Vert Category:Episodes focusing on Sage Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Two Part Episodes